


What We Do For Love

by Inlovewitthemoney



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Lu, Lost-love, Pining, Struggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewitthemoney/pseuds/Inlovewitthemoney
Summary: This fanfic starts on episode 8 after Polo returns to the school. Other relationships besides Valerio and Lu take place in this fanfic but might only be slightly dusted over, Valerio and Lu’s backstory and Relationship is what this fanfic is about.





	1. Sneak Peak:

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sneak Peak

The entire circumstance had come to be about 3 years ago, Lu was exceptionally lonely as she often got and Valerio had just happened to be home, sitting on his bed when she had stormed in looking for comfort. 

Lu and Valerio had always been pretty close anyhow, they would be scarcely if at all detachable at times making even their friends jealous. They were best friends, and had made each-other extremely happy. 

That particular night had truly ruined everything, though it was only the spark to the fire. They had made the blaze all by themselves, when they had continued to make the same mistakes over, and over again. 

Nobody had found out about their little ‘ secret’ to either their knowledge but people seemed to think they were very close. It was a sad, repetitive cycle, Lu got upset Valerio comforted her and One thing led to another as people say. When they’d wake up in the morning it was the heat of their naked bodies underneath the striped sheets that alerted them of what had happened . 


	2. Breaking of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just tells what happened between Lu and Valerio the night before the last episode and gives some much needed insight.

The chilling cold from the floor crept underneath the skirt of Lu’s dress. Though that wasn't what was bothering her. 

She leaned against the marble steps behind her for stability as she tried to blink back the tears that were appearing at the edge of her eyelids. 

The prodding ache at Lu’s heart was persistent and heavy. 

She’d lost everyone that had mattered, Carla her best friend, Guzman her potential future, and Valerio the love of her life. 

She’d lost three people so why did her heart ache only at the thought of one? 

Val. 

Val loved her, at least he had. Lu had always known that he’d love her no matter what, that was his thing. He had been the one thing that she could always count on. 

But when he’d said what he had he’d broken her. It hadn't been so much as what he’d said but rather a specific word. 

A word that he had never used. He had called her his “ sister” 

Valerio had never called her his “ sister”. In fact he would purposefully go out of his way to make sure that people knew that she was only his “ half sister” as if that would make what they were doing any less wrong in the eyes of society. 

Lu had always rolled her eyes at his unnecessary correcting, but now she was yearning for the subtle assurance that the words brought. 

She now knew how it felt every time someone said she was his “ sister”. She hated it. Had he felt this every time? That uneasy weight in his chest as if the word was carving into his heart? 

Valerio had put up with her, he’d dealt with her in large doses and could never seem to get enough. He was probably right when he’d said that she was the reason he’d started using. 

Lu loved herself but she was a utter vicious bitch who always had to have her way. She bloomed under attention and rioted when she wasn’t at the center of it. 

She needed constant attention and love, both of which Val had been willing to give her before she had fucked up. 

Lu had always found it funny that after people had break up’s that one of them suddenly wanted to express their feelings. Now she was in that very situation except they hadn't really been in a relationship, had they? 

They had been in an impossible situation and Valerio had been outright with his feeling and Lu had denied hers repetitively so much so that he had given up. 

Footsie+ under the table was the least of her worries. Her father could be mad all he wanted but he couldn't do shit about it. Even if he sent Valerio back it was doubtful that when he cane back him and Lou wouldn’t start where they’d left off. 

Lu gathered herself from the floor and gently wiped her eyes, trying her best not to further smudge the already smudged makeup as she made her way upstairs with her shoes in hand.

She quietly made her way past Valerio’s door and opened her own. She was stunned by the utter silence of the room as she dropped her shoes to the floor carelessly. Lu turned off the light and climbed into bed, hoping that Valerio would be fast asleep and not at all conscious enough to hear her loud sobbing. 

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter was short but the next will be longer for sure, I had a better chapter laid out but it kept deleting itself.


End file.
